The Scouts' Universe Worriors Cousins
by NightShade6
Summary: When the 3 sailor scouts are in trouble with a heart snatcher, they find that they are saved from 5 female worriors, but who are they? and what do they want?


I don't own the Sailormoon Characters, but, I do own my own makde up Universe Worriors characters. I'll be introducing them in the 2nd chapter and when I do, please don't take them from me.  
These are my characters:  
Inner Universe Worriors:  
  
Rainbow Worrior  
Mini Rainbow Worrior  
Masked Phantom  
Star Worrior  
Sun Worrior  
Cloud Worrior  
Tornado Worrior  
  
Outer Universe Worriors:  
Distruction Worrior  
Wind Worrior  
Ocean Worrior  
Thunder Worrior  
  
Do NOT take them from me.  
  
===========================================  
It was a nice Sat. afternoon and Serena was taking Rini to her swimming lessons. After Serena had dropped her off, she went to see her friend Mina. On her way she bumped into someone and the person said her..  
  
Girl: "Hey! Watch where your going!!"   
Serena: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you!!  
  
Both girls looked at each other with confused looks on their faces and after that they both left in separate directions.  
  
As the girl was walking to meet up with one of her friends she knew that she had a feeling that she had saw Serena somewhere at a different time and place from before, but she couldn't remember when and where.  
  
Cassidy: "Hey Sara!!!"  
Sara: "Hey Cassidy! The others are at Mary's house, do you still want to come!?"  
Cassidy: Yeah! I'm going to help Mary out with some of the cooking, plus I want to give you guys a recipe that I have".  
Sara: "Cool."  
  
Somewhere on the other side of town near the park Serena felt a little bit confused about her counter with the girl that she had bumped into earlier when Luna and Trista showed up.  
  
Luna: "Serena! What is wrong with you today? I thought that you would be happy!"  
Serena: "Well, I am happy its just that I accidentally ran into a girl and when we both were face to face, I had a weird feeling that I've seen her somewhere before but I can't remember where!!!"  
Luna: "Hmmm........that is weird news Serena, we better to and see Raye and the others see what they have to say about it."  
Trista: "Well, while you two are doing that, I'm going to meet up with Amora and  
Michelle, okay! So, I'll see you two later."  
Luna and Serena: "Bye bye Trista!!!"  
  
Serena: "Oh Luna, we need to go and pick up Rini. Her swimming lessons are done now."  
Luna: "Okay"  
On their way to pick up Rini from her swimming lessons they heard a monster from the park saying "Hahahahaha, surrender your Pure Heart Now!  
Person: "No!! Don't.......ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.................  
  
  
  
  
Luna: "Quickly Serena! Transform!"  
But, before Serena could do that, she heard a voice say: "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
And then another voice said "World Shaking!!!"  
Luna: "Okay Serena, now!"  
Serena: "Moon Cosmic Power!"  
  
Monster: "AHHHHHHHHHHHH. Agggg, what?"  
  
The monster was about to take the person's Pure Heart life source when it heard three voices say..  
  
Sailor Moon: Yo! Looking for us!?  
Monster: What!? Who's there!?  
  
Sailor Uranus: Lorn of the epic Uranus for I am Sailor Uranus and I shall NOT let you steal more Pure Heart Crystals.  
Sailor Mercury: You're not going to get away by stealing more life from innocent people for I am Sailor Mercury and I shall make sure of it.  
Sailor Moon: I for one know that its wrong to take a life source of the good of people of earth and I shall make sure that they live a happy life, for I am Sailor Moon!! And in the name of the Moon! I shall punish you!!  
  
Monster: Hahahaha punish this!  
  
Sailors "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..........."  
(explosion sounds)  
  
Sailor Uranus: Uranus Sword Blaster  
  
As the scouts where fighting against this pure heart snatcher 5 worriors came to aide the scouts and in the dark shadow the scouts heard some voices say...  
(1) Cloud Mistic Fog!!!  
(2) Tornado Twister Spin!!  
(3) Sun Heat Wave!!!!  
(4) Star Meteor Shower!!!  
(5) Rainbow Twin Tiaras Attack!!!!  
  
And the monster was defeated and Sailor Moon returned the pure heart to 16 yr. old girl and she was back alive and "OK."  
  
Sailor Moon: Hey! Did you two hear those voices!?  
Both Sailors nodded.  
Sailor Mercury: I wonder who they are!? Why they were so distance from us!?  
Sailor Uranus: Whoever they are, we better keep an close eye out on them for when they decide to show up again.  
Sailor Moon and Mercury: Right.  
Sailor Uranus: Anyway, see ya!  
Sailor Moon and Mercury: Bye.  
  
Later Ami, Luna, and Serena went to pick up Rini from her swimming lessons and Rini started to say...  
Rini: Hey you two look exgusted!! Did I miss anything!?  
Ami: Yes Rini. You missed alot. That's why we are late from picking you up!  
Serena: We were delayed from one of the Pure Heart Snatchers.  
Rini: WHAT!? You two were in a battle without me!!??  
Ami: Don't feel too bad because Lita, Mina, and Raye were missed out as well. We were going to call them, but some people came and saved us and they took off pretty quickly like Amora and Michelle used to do to us.  
Rini: Oh....  
Serena: Don't worry Rini. Next time you will be able to join us in a battle, okay!  
Rini: Okay!!  
  
So, the Ami called Lita and Mina to tell them to go to Raye's temple for a Sailor Scout meeting and Ami relayed the message to Raye that they were coming.  
When they got to Raye's Temple, Ami and Serena were explaining about the Pure Heart Snatcher and about the mysterious people that came and saved them in the battle.  
  
Raye: Hmmm............let me to a fire reading, maybe it can show us who those people were. By the power of Mars show us who these strange people are!!!  
  
The scouts waited and waited and the fire showed nothing.  
  
Raye: Hm. Looks like I need to know more information about these new visitors because the Fire won't tell me anything. Until we learn more about these visitors, I cannot tell us who they are.  
  
Girls: Agggggggg.....  
  
Later the girls went home because it was pretty late.  
When Serena and Rini got home Serena went to shower up and Rini went to have her bath. Meanwhile Serena was thinking about the mysterious girls.  
(we see flashback)  
Cloud Mistic Fog........  
Tornado Twister Spin........  
Sun Heat Wave........  
Star Meteor Shower........  
Rainbow Twin Tiaras Attack............  
  
Serena: *Hmmmm...........I wonder who they are and how they knew that we needed their help!? And that girl..........*  
Rini: Serena, what are you thinking about!? Are you still wondering about those strange girls again!?  
Serena: Yeah....but, I can't help but wonder about them. Especially from that one girl.  
Rini: What about her?  
Serena: She said the words "Rainbow Twin Tiaras Attack" and those words sound familiar to me because I remember those words being use once before.  
Rini: Really!?  
Serena: Yeah, but, I can't remember where....  
Rini: Oh.........well, I'm sure that you'll figure it out sometime, okay! Anyway, I'm going to bed now. Good night Serena!!!  
Serena: Good night Rini.  
  
Meanwhile at Ami's place.................  
  
Ami: I don't know about Serena, but that one girl that said "Cloud Mistic Fog" sound familiar to me...........but I wonder where she came from!?  
  
..........................to be continued................... 


End file.
